As a tool for improving walking of passengers between floors or shortening walking distances of passengers, passenger conveying devices are very common in daily life. As an example, escalators which are usually used between commercial building floors and moving walks which are usually used for large airports are especially common.
For this type of tools, since an application scope and a population using the tools are very wide, various problems related to potential safety hazards inevitably and easily occur during use. Under one kind of situations, a part of the population, for example, unaccompanied old people, disabled people and the like, and for another example, ownerless pets or people carrying oversize articles, possibly cannot take passenger conveying devices for personal reasons. Under another kind of situations, some people who can take passenger the conveying devices are possibly in a state in which potential safety hazards may be caused in particular cases, e.g., when passengers suddenly fall down to the passenger conveying devices, some dangerous actions are made on the passenger conveying devices or the passenger conveying devices are too crowded since a passenger flow is large. If these behaviors can be better detected to eliminate potential safety hazards, the application of the passenger conveying devices can be further improved.
In addition, in a process of judging whether specific events related to potential safety hazards occur or are to occur on the passenger conveying devices, a great amount of redundant data need to be processed. If partial data can be screened out without influencing a judgment accuracy before these pieces of data are analyzed for judgment, the application of the passenger conveying devices will also be further improved.
Further, since people at present usually carry one or more wearable apparatuses with them, if these devices can be reasonably utilized to enable them to play a role of monitoring the passenger conveying devices, the application of the passenger conveying devices can also be further improved.